


I'd Be Good To You

by LouisaHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Au-Post Season 2, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, F/M, Past Torture, Sick Child, batman/ DC comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When circumstances force Erica Reyes to move back to Beacon Hills, Stiles is ecstatic. Teenaged him had brushed off the butterflies he felt whenever she was near as simple attraction. Adult him wasn't that stupid. Operation: Catwoman/Batman was on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "And I Want You To Know, I Hold You Up Above Everyone"

**Author's Note:**

> INFO ABOUT THIS AU: Post Season 2 then we diverge from canon…No Twins/No Kira/No alpha pack/No Darach/No evil foxes/ Malia grew up a Hale, escaped with Cora the night of the fire
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TW or the characters, just my AU/AR. (and MY OCs). Also FYI, this is un-betaed, so all the mistakes are mine
> 
> Title Inspired by: "Good To You" By Mariana's Trench

Officer Stanislaw Gemin Stilinski was bored. As his best friend Dr. Scott McCall has said, on many occasions, nothing good will ever come from Stiles being bored. Ever.

Which, in hindsight was absolutely true. There were many examples of this from his childhood that ended in detentions, visits to the principal, parent-teacher conferences, broken objects, and the long-suffering sighs of his father. But perhaps the biggest example of his boredom causing havoc was Scott.

Stiles was bored the night before junior year started, so he listened in on his dad's phone calls, which led to him dragging Scott into the woods, where he ended up getting bit by a werewolf. That was the catalyst for a year filled with activity: werewolves, hunters, Derek Hale and his personal space issues, Scott's Romeo/Juliet romance with Ally, lizard people, psycho Argents, zombie-wolves, kidnappings, torture…all stuff Stiles would rather not live through again, thank you very much.

Things had settled down since that year, but they certainly hadn't been boring. Watching Jackson integrate himself into the Hale Pack was interesting; he was less of a tool after the whole kanima disaster. Becoming friends with all the wolves was never boring, especially when Lydia and Danny ended up worming their way into the pack and he wasn't the only human anymore. Then came the sudden re-appearance of Cora and Malia Hale, which was kind of awesome, you know since Derek and Peter thought that they were dead all this time.

In the eight and a half years since his junior year ended, his life had been pretty great. He had his friends (or as Derek insisted his pack), he had his dad, and he had a great career. Sure, there had been the occasional supernatural crisis or soap-opera like drama, but this was Beacon Hills, it was expected. Peter dating Chris Argent, Stiles resolving to shoot Derek for dating his second best friend Lydia, pixies, the occasional rabid omega, his dad finding out about the pack, weddings, the whole drama about the pack splitting up for college, then the everyone settling down in Beacon Hills after college and all the relationship drama, were all things the pack dealt with easily.

There was one thing that they never talked about, one thing that Derek had refused to explain, and that Boyd, Isaac and Peter shutdown completely about. Once every few months the four of them would disappear for a week or so and come back smelling like her (according to Scott and Jackson).

Erica Reyes and her parents had disappeared days after the final confrontation with Gerard. The last time Stiles saw his Catwoman was that Monday after school, when she was having a conversation with Derek at his car. The next day a moving company was packing up the Reyes home, and that night Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Peter went ballistic.

They wouldn't tell anyone what happened, but the pack wasn't stupid and had basically figured it out. Based of the swift way that SourWolf, ZombieWolf, ScarfWolf and SilentWolf killed all of Gerard's hunters after Catwoman left, the very public 'chastisement' (i.e. punch in the face and kick in the balls) that Derek gave Chris Argent before Argent commanded all his men to leave town, and the way Argent just allowed Derek to kill the dying Gerard…Something sinister happened to his Catwoman before he arrived in the Argent's basement. Which is why no one talked about it, because if what they think happened did happen, Erica needed time to heal, and they had no business talking about it when they barely knew her.

To tell you the truth, Stiles was hit so much that night he doesn't remember much. He remembers seeing Erica and Boyd tied up on the ceiling, and bantering with Gerard, but after that it was mostly pain and running on adrenaline until after the battle with Gerard was over. He wasn't a wolf; he didn't have the super ability to heal, it was amazing he had been able to drive himself and Lydia to that warehouse, that night. His injuries had been extensive; he didn't even fully remember how he escaped that basement.

He didn't understand why his mind constantly drifted back to Erica. Whenever he had a free moment he thought about her, about what could have been. Ever since she admitted her crush on him he thought about it…if circumstances were different could they have been together? Could he have helped her if he had known what had happened? Was there a time machine he could use to stop what happened in that basement? If he had accepted the bite from Peter could he have saved her? If none of the supernatural stuff happened would he have asked her out eventually? If things were different, would they be married now? Would their kids be playing with the other kids of the pack?

Why did his thoughts always run back to her? He had many relationships over the years, all of them had been great, but none of them had that spark his friends' relationships had. He guessed a part of him yearned for that feeling he got when he was standing next to Erica. Even before she received the bite, being near her caused him to feel...complete. But back then he was a stupid teenager. He knew better now. Erica Reyes could have been the one, but he had been a coward and life had driven her away.

During his thoughts, his partner had been talking to him. They were in their patrol car, making sure the streets of Beacon Hills were quiet. Apparently he had not been listening enough for Officer Allison McCall's taste, because she punched him in the shoulder. Hard. Damn her background as a hunter.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" He exclaimed.

"No, you are daydreaming when you are supposed to be listening to tales of your godchildren's latest accomplishments." She told him. "And drive back toward the station will you? Our shift is almost done and I cannot be late from picking up the boys from daycare again."

Stiles did as he was told and drove towards the station. "Wait boys? What about my lovely niece? Are you just going to leave her in the clutches of Cora and Malia Hale indefinitely? What did the poor girl do?"

Allison laughed. "Stan, Stan, Stan, I told you she insisted on going to the vets office with Scott today. Remember? She likes playing with the animals?"

"No, Tori likes flashing her werewolf eyes at the cats, and plays innocent with Scott and Deaton when they asked what happened… And don't call me Stan." Stiles told her, giving her the side glare.

Allison beamed at him. "Stan."

Stiles sighed. "I see that the post-partum hormones are affecting your memory again. You should really get that checked out, Mason is two months old that should have straightened out by now." He said with a grin as the smile on her face turned into a grimace. "So Ally, dear friend, here are acceptable names to call me: Stiles, Stilinski, Officer Stilinski, The Godfather, and The Love of Scott McCall's Life."

Allison tried to keep her glare but failed and began to laugh. "You're an idiot."

He smiled at they pulled into the parking lot of the station. "Idiot, is also an appropriate title for me on occasion. Good job Ally!"

They got out of the car, and Allison began to fill him in on the achievements of his godchildren. How Victoria liked to hide places and scare Scott, how Tyler had skipped walking and went straight to running everywhere, and how musical Mason's coos were. Stiles smiled and indulged her, because he loved those kids, as much as he loved their parents…and because he was the one teaching Tori the best hiding places to scare her father.

They were walking up the steps when they saw the little girl. She couldn't have been much older than Tori and she was shaking. He and Allison looked at each other and approached the little girl.

The little girl's head shot up as they approached and she sighed in relief. Stiles heart stopped in his chest. She was tiny, pale, with brown eyes and wild blond hair. She looked like a miniaturized version of the woman that he had just been daydreaming about.

And as if he wasn't freaked out enough, her eyes flashed yellow and she ran towards him and Allison.

They knelt down to her level and she hugged both of them.

"Hey Sweetie." Allison said, "Where is your mommy?"

The little girl started tearing up again. "I lost-ed her. We were at the cities halls across the street and I gots bored, and explored… when I came back she was gone. But you will help me finds her, because you are police officers and you smell like mama's pack."

"Okay, what is your name little one? And do you know your mama's phone number?" Stiles asked. "We can go inside and call her."

The little girl lifted her arms, indicating she needed to be picked up. Stiles didn't hesitate to pick her up, and the three of them made their way into the station.

"My name is Maddie Reyes. My mama's name is Erica. I don't know her number." The little girl pouted.

If Stiles hadn't been carrying the child he would have passed out or hit himself repeatedly until he woke up from what was obviously some sort of dream. He was carrying Erica's daughter? Erica was back in town? And no one said anything?

He glared at Allison. "Did you know?"

"No. I would have told you. I doubt Derek knows." She said, as they entered the lobby. "I'm going to run to my desk and give him a call, see if I can get Erica's number. You two stay here."

"No problemo." Stiles said seating himself and Maddie on the nearest bench, happy to let Ally make the necessary phone calls, especially if SourWolf was not in the know… he was testy since his youngest daughter Talia decided not sleeping through the night was a cool thing.

"Is Uncle Derek cranky again?" Maddie asked. "Mama says I get cranky like Uncle Derek when I don't have a nap. Does Uncle Derek need a nap?"

Stiles laughed. "Yes he does! His littlest baby doesn't let anyone sleep in their house. It has made Derek an extra cranky SourWolf lately."

Maddie looked confused. "SourWolf? Is your name Batman? Mama says that her Batman calls Uncle Derek a SourWolf."

Stiles did not do a happy dance inside at the knowledge Erica talked about him with her daughter. No, sir. "Well, only my Catwoman calls me Batman. Everyone else calls me Stiles."

Maddie sighed. "I want a nickname too. Like one that only super special people call me.  _Everyone_ calls me Maddie. It's not special."

"That was a powerful sigh for a three year old to make…" he smiled

Maddie glared at him, leaving no doubt who her mom was, because only two other women had been able to pull of a glare that terrifying. One of them was Lydia Hale, and the other was Erica Reyes.

"I'm four and a half." She growled.

"I'm only joking with you Maddie. My niece Tori is four, I know what a four year old looks like." He said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"You're funny Batman." The little girl let out a giggle before sniffing the air. "Mama's on her way."

Allison chose that moment to come back. "Yes, she is. She was on her way her to file a missing persons report when I called… You had her worried sick."

Maddie started to tear up and look guilty again as her adult doppelganger threw open the doors to the station door and stormed her way over to the bench.

"Madelyn Reyes! Don't you ever wander off like that again!" Erica said and she scooped up her daughter and held her tight. "I was worried out of my mind."

Stiles stood up and took his place at Allison's side. After a moment Erica set Maddie down and turned to them. She almost looked shocked to see them.

"Thank you for finding her and calling me." Erica said, mostly looking at Allison.

"She found us. Said we smelt like pack." Ally said.

Erica finally looked at him. They stared at each other, and part of him hoped that she went through her own "What Could Have Been" scenarios. She stared at them for a minute. Before looking at her feet.

If he were that silly teenaged boy still he would have let her leave at that. Told her that he'd see her at the pack meeting tonight and then use his niece as an excuse to not talk to her, because she made him nervous and he was afraid of making her uncomfortable. But he wasn't a silly teenaged boy anymore; he was a silly grown ass man.

"So, Catwoman makes her return." He said walking over to her and giving her a hug. It took her a second but she returned the hug and he could have sworn she sniffed him. "We all missed you Erica. I missed you."

He whispered the last part, not wanting Ally to hear and tease him, and Erica squeezed him a bit harder. "I missed you too."


	2. "I Know This Isn't Enough, I Still Don't Measure Up"

Erica Reyes was not having a worry-free week. Moving back to Beacon Hills was the last thing she wanted to do, she had every intention of never stepping foot in town again when she left all those years ago. But things were different now. She had to think of her daughter first and the only way to help Maddie was to move back.

Her move back was just as secretive as her move away had been. Once she told her parents her reasons they helped her organize the move and days later they were helping her unpack her things in her new/old home. Her mom and dad had been renting out their old house the past few years, and the tenant had just moved out, so Erica and Maddie had moved in. It was odd spending that first night in her parents' old room, trying to come to with this being her room now, and keep the nightmares at bay.

Her daughter had taken the move like a pro, not at all minding leaving Seattle and her Grandparents behind, moving to a new town. The kid was too excited to be in the same town as her mother's old pack. They had been lone wolves for so long, the thought of being near others like them everyday comforted Maddie. Even though she had yet to convince Erica to call her pack mates and let them know she was back, or leave the house, the child was absolutely giddy.

Their third day back in town, Erica had to go to city hall to finish some paperwork that her parents had started days before so the house would be transferred into her name. Maddie had been excited about finally leaving the house, (unpacking was very boring apparently) and exploring town. Erica had left Maddie on a chair while she was signing the papers, but when she turned around all that was left of her daughter was her Wonder Woman comic book. Erica had panicked and she and the security guards searched every inch of the building. They finished their second search and the head guard suggested she go across the street and fill out a missing persons report when she got the call from the police station saying that her daughter was there.

Honestly, she hadn't paid attention to the policewoman's name when she called, nor did she care how the woman got her number. She was just so glad that her Maddie wasn't missing anymore. So when she stormed into the station and reassured herself Maddie was safe, she was surprised to find that Maddie had gone at gotten herself rescued by two of the reasons she had left Beacon Hills.

Madelyn had a gift. Only her child would find the granddaughter of the man who haunted her nightmares, and the boy she couldn't bring herself to look in the eye after that night.

She didn't lie to Stiles… she had missed him. Seeing him again was like a punch in the gut. The years had only made him more attractive and he still seamed like the same guy based on Isaac and Boyd's stories of the pack. It was comforting and disconcerting to realize the effect he still had on was regret, shame and a lot of "what if" when it came to Stiles. She still had a monster crush on him, but she was afraid of him, of what he had seen in that basement all those years ago. She could barely look Boyd in the eye after that night and Boyd was her brother, someone who had been on her side since day one. She had always feared looking into Stiles' eyes and seeing pity or disgust, but today there hadn't been any of that, he seemed genuinely happy to see her again.

She could have spent all day hugging him, and smelling the joy that was coming off him in waves if Allison Argent hadn't been there. Erica knew from what her alpha and pack brothers had told her that Allison had apologized for going psycho on them after her mother died. But, as far as Erica was concerned, Allison was as much at fault for what happened to her that night as her grandfather and his men were. Allison helped capture Erica and Boyd, she knew that they were in the basement, and there was no way Allison had not heard her screams. No, Allison can be sorry all she wants, she can change her name, renounce hunting and have litters upon litters of werepups, but that didn't change what she did.

After being stared at by Allison, she broke the hug with Stiles, and made the world's hastiest goodbye before taking her daughter and leaving the police station. The irrational part of her brain was afraid that Argent would whip out her bow and arrows and start firing at Erica and her pup. She knew the Allison of today wouldn't do that, especially in the middle of a police station, but it still gave her some comfort when she and Maddie were safely in her sedan.

"Mommy." Maddie said from the backseat. "Are you okay?"

Erica took a moment to catch her breath before saying, "Mommy will be okay sweetie. She just saw someone who gave her bad memories."

"Batman gave you bad memories? I thought we like Batman?" Maddie asked.

"We do like Batman. Just, the lady he was with…well her and Mommy never really got along when we were younger." Erica said. She had found out long ago to never lie to a were-child. So she made an effort to tell Maddie the complete truth or the PG version of the truth.

"The lady that called Uncle Derek to get your number?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." She sighed. Derek knew she was in town. Great. This is not how she wanted to tell him. She really needed to have Maddie start carrying around her contact information again. Her daughter had a penchant for 'exploring', so in Seattle, Erica made sure that she always had a mini backpack on that had (along with whatever Maddie had placed in there that day) Erica's contact information and Maddie's medical alerts. But they had just moved to Beacon Hills and Erica didn't have the new information written out yet, which had been fine until today. She was glad Maddie had been able to sniff out Stiles and Allison as pack. "We are going home, and putting your bag together so this doesn't happen again. Then we have to go find Uncle Derek."

"Okay Mommy, but we have to get the Wonder Woman book. I left it at the cities halls." Maddie told her.

Erica fished the comic book out of her purse before starting car. "Oh! Thank you Mommy!"

The drive home was quiet until Maddie asked the question. " Mommy, do you think Uncle Derek will be happy that we live here now?"

"Of course he'll be happy. Aren't you happy?"

As Maddie recited all the ways she thought Beacon Hills was better than Seattle (bigger bedroom, a backyard, Uncle Derek, Uncle Peter, Uncle Isaac, Uncle Boyd, Aunt Lydia, the babies, meeting all the other pack members she heard stories about) and how she knew that she would find more reasons the longer they lived here, Erica was dreading seeing her alpha again. Derek would be happy they came to live in Beacon Hills. He had been begging her to move back since he and the boys had killed all those involved in torturing herself and Boyd, and redoubled his efforts once Maddie was born. He would not be happy that she had moved back without telling him. And Erica doubted the reason she had to move back would please him at all.

An hour later, she and Maddie were waiting patiently on the steps of the Hale House for either Derek or Lydia to come home. She had been reading a Dr. Seuss book from Maddie's newly put-together mini-backpack when a Hale Construction truck pulled up. Maddie lost all interest in red fish and blue fish once she saw her Uncle Derek get out of the truck. The little girl shrieked and ran towards him.

"Surprise Uncle Derek! We live here now! Now I can visit you everyday! I missed you! It has been forever since we saw you! Where is Aunt Lydia? Where are the babies? And my Uncles? And the rest of your pack?" Maddie asked at a rapid-fire pace as she hugged him.

Derek laughed and pointed to the end of the driveway where Lydia Hale's car was making its way towards the house. "Your Aunt and the babies are in that car. As for the rest of the pack, you'll meet them tonight." Derek said the last part while glaring at Erica, stopping any protest she thought about giving. He put Maddie down on her own two feet as Lydia's car came to a stop.

Lydia got out of the car, and stomped towards the door behind the driver's seat. "Derek, do you know what your sister and cousin let Laura do today?" she yelled, pulling a giggling child, who covered in some sort of paint, from the back seat. "She's eighteen months old Derek! What kind of childcare business do they think they are running?"

Erica covered a laugh, as Derek struggled to find an answer that would appease his wife. Her alpha ended up not saying a word and walking toward the other side of the car to pull out the child carrier that held his youngest daughter.

"Hi Aunt Lydia. Laura got very messy and big since I last saw you," Maddie said, skipping over to Lydia. "You look beautiful, do you need help with the babies?"

Lydia looked down at Maddie and gave her a smile before she sent a glare towards Erica. "Yes, you and your uncle can take the girls inside, while I have a chat with your mother." Lydia then handed the squirming Laura to her father.

Maddie grabbed a diaper bag from inside the car and followed her uncle towards the house. "Mommy, grab my stuff. I'm helping with the babies." Erica nodded and her daughter ran ahead of Derek, towards the door. "Be careful with the babies Uncle Derek! I'll get the door. I don't want you to drop them!"

Once Derek and Maddie were in the house, Lydia grabbed a briefcase from her car, locked it, and made her way to sit on the steps next to Erica.

Lydia Hale began to speak in a low voice, so the children wouldn't hear but Derek would. "So, Derek has been begging you to come back for nearly nine years. You don't come for my wedding, or the birth of any of the pack children, we always had to come to you. Now, when you finally decide to come home, you don't tell anyone…you let us find out from Allison and Stiles? How in the world does that make sense Erica?"

"They were the last people I wanted to know I was here Lyd!" Erica sighed, "I was going to call but…I hate this town Lydia. I hate feeling like that scared little fifteen year old girl, tortured within an inch of her life again and again, just for an experiment on how much pain a female wolf can take. I hate having those memories, and remembering how I got my scars, and the looks on Stiles and Boyd's faces when they couldn't save me and were helpless to watch...I wanted some time to adjust to being back before I had to face everyone."

Erica remembered that night to clearly, the pain of being cut open again and again, of being a madman's science experiment. She remembered Boyd fighting his bindings, and crying when he couldn't help her… she remembered Stiles trying to crawl across the floor before one of Argent's men knocked him out again. She remembered Gerard's sick smile and the smell of her blood everywhere.

She remembered Chris Argent releasing them, and Boyd leaving Stiles behind to stumble out of the basement himself. Boyd carried her to the train depot and howled for Derek. She remembered it taking a while for her alpha and Isaac to show up. When they did show (looking like they had been through their own battle) they brought Peter. At that point she had started having her second seizure since becoming a wolf.

" _She's dying." Peter said._

" _I couldn't stop them. They kept hurting her…waiting for her to start to heal and then they'd hurt her worse…" Boyd had cried._

" _They overrode her system so she wouldn't be able to heal… She won't heal on her own for days Nephew. If she lives that long." Peter said._

_"There's got to be something we can do," Isaac said._

" _There is… we have to share our strength with her until she is strong enough to heal herself," Derek said. "We all have to hold her while we sleep tonight."_

" _Even then she'll probably die," Peter said. "But I'm willing to try for you nephew…"_

That night they had leached pain from her and shared their life-force until she was strong enough to heal. It also bonded them as a pack; there was no breaking their bond now. Isaac, who had been considering leaving Derek and aligning with Scott, was now loyal to the Hale Pack. Boyd, who had been willing to leave Derek, and follow Erica to find a new pack, found that he didn't want to leave anymore. Peter, who had a thirst for power, found that being apart of the new Hale Pack was more important than his plots. Derek was a stronger alpha now that his pack was one, and Erica was confident in his leadership.

But confidence in Derek and a strong link with her fellow betas was not enough to heal her psychologically from that night. Her body was nearly good as new (barring a few scars), but her mind was a wreck. So she went home after being healed she told her parents the whole story and why she didn't feel safe in Beacon Hills any longer. They took the werewolf thing as well as could be expected, and immediately started preparations to move. They even agreed to host her alpha and her three pack brothers when they visited.

Lydia pulled her into a hug. "Erica, if you still are having these feeling about this town…why did you move back?"

"Because I have no other options left Lydia. My daughter is sick and the doctors don't know what to do."

"What do you mean Maddie is sick?" came Derek's voice from behind her.

Erica gulped, afraid of her alpha's reaction. "She's epileptic, worse than I was. The problem is the medicine they give her keeps wearing off due to her werewolf metabolism. It doesn't work. And the worst part is that she seizes every time she shifts…I don't know what to do."

Derek looked to Lydia, who let go of Erica and stood. "I'll keep an eye on the girls," she said before entering the house.

Derek took his wife's vacated spot and pulled Erica into a hug. "You promised that the bite would make it all go away Alpha. It made everything worse. I still have seizures now and again, I was tortured, I had to flee from my home, I can barely look the guy I sort of loved in the eye after he saw me tortured, and now my baby girl is sick and I can't help her. You promised me being a werewolf would make everything better Derek," Erica sobbed into her alpha's chest.

"I can fix this." Derek whispered to her as he rocked her. "You and Maddie need and pack and an anchor besides one another. You did the right thing Erica. Just by coming home, you helped Maddie and yourself."

Erica held tight to her alpha until the rest of the pack started to arrive. Tonight was a pack meeting and she would see her brothers and the members of the pack she had yet to meet. She believed Derek when he told her everything would be okay. Just by being in town, Maddie had more energy, and Erica was relived at that.

If her child got healthier because of this town and the people in it, then they would stay. Erica couldn't let one horrible night keep herself and Maddie from their pack any longer. If that meant looking Allison Argent in the eye everyday, then she could do it. If that meant that Stiles would look at her with pity once the shock of seeing her again wore off and his memories of that night came back…then she could live with that pain. Her daughters health was all that mattered; she could live with not repaying Argent for the pain her grandfather caused and her heart doing somersaults every time her Batman was near if it meant Maddie was healthy and happy.


	3. “Maybe It’s Me, Maybe I Only See What I Want”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO ABOUT THIS AU: Post Season 2 then we diverge from canon…No Twins/No Kira/No alpha pack/No Darach/No evil foxes/ Malia grew up a Hale, escaped with Cora the night of the fire
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TW or the characters, just my AU/AR. (and MY OCs). Also FYI, this is un-betaed, so all the mistakes are mine
> 
> Title Inspired by: "Good To You" By Mariana's Trench

By the time Stiles got to the Hale House, the entire pack was there. Besides Lahey… Lahey was a little shit that decided to jump out from behind a car and scare Stiles as he walked by, all for the entertainment of the two four year olds playing with action figures and Barbie’s on the front porch.

 

“Holy shit Lahey! Not Cool!”

 

Isaac was too busy laughing to care and the girls on the front porch were laughing like hyenas. Lahey had corrupted his little Tori. This would not stand. “Victoria Melissa McCall, why would you pull a prank on your Uncle Stiles? I thought we were best bros! We pull pranks together, not on each other.”

 

Tori and the Erica-doppelganger stopped their laughing. Tori ran over to him and hugged him. “Sorry Uncle Stiles.” She said seriously. “But you are Daddy’s bestest bro. I finally found my own bestest bro.” Tori said pointing to mini-Erica. “Her name is Maddie, she’s my age and she is a wolf too. I decided that were going to be best friends forever.”

 

Stiles’ heart broke a bit at that, and he looked over to Maddie, who didn’t look so certain on her pending best bro-ship with Tori. “Have you informed Maddie that you are now best bros?”

 

Tori waived her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it Uncle Stiles.”

 

Stiles laughed and let go of Tori. His young padwan had learned well. His goddaughter’s friendship with Maddie Reyes had a similar beginning as the friendship Stiles has with Scott. One day on the playground he plopped down next to Scott and declared that they were best friends forever. Scott had no choice but to accept and soon came around to Stiles’ way of thinking.

 

Poor Maddie, she didn’t stand a chance. With her father’s puppy dog eyes, her mother’s smarts and life lessons from her Godfather, Tori McCall would not be denied.

 

“Hi Batman!” Maddie said as he walked towards the house with Tori and Isaac. “Uncle Isaac didn’t scare you too bad did he? I can make Mommy beat him up for you. She likes beating up Uncle Isaac.”

 

Come to think of it, if Maddie Reyes was anything like her mother, the world didn’t stand a chance against a Tori and Maddie best bro-ship. History might condemn Stiles for not putting an end to the friendship before these two little girls grew up to conquer the world. “No, Its okay Maddie.” He said, trying to make nice with one of his future overlords.

 

“Good.” Maddie said. “Because I think Mommy is mad at me. She’s been acting funny since we came here and she started growling when Tori came with her family. I don’t think I can be a best friend with you Tori. My Mommy got all sad and scared when she saw your Mommy for the first time today. I don’t like Mommy scared.”

 

Stiles heart hurt for Erica and mini-Erica. To his Catwoman, Allison was still the angry sixteen-year-old that fired arrows and Erica and Boyd and handed them over to be tortured by Gerard. Stiles never gave it much thought about how Erica would feel about seeing Allison again, especially knowing something hinky went on in that basement while he was knocked out. He should have figured that Catwoman would still hold a grudge and have a slight fear. He could hardly blame her for it. Allison was a tool back then… to tell the truth Stiles was just glad that the sudden change in Erica earlier was because of Allison and not because of something he did.

 

Isaac sighed and picked up the tiny blonde. “Hey kid, your Mommy wants you happy. Her relationship with Tori’s Mom is between them…its grown up stuff and it has nothing to do with the two of you. Why did you mommy and you move here?”

 

“Because we are sick and sick wolves need a pack to get better.” Maddie said sadly cuddling into Isaac like she had done it a billion times before. Maybe she had…just because Stiles didn’t know that Maddie existed didn’t mean that Isaac didn’t know. Boyd, Isaac and Erica shared a close connection as pack siblings since they were bitten. If Erica trusted anyone with her daughter it would be her brothers.

 

_Did Maddie say that her and Erica were sick?_

 

“That’s right, and Tori and her mommy are part of this pack. Your mommy knows that being apart of a pack will help you get better. And what does your mommy want the most in the world?”

 

“To kiss Batman?”

 

Stiles perked up at this information. Unlike Tori he didn’t have to train Maddie to spy and pass along all the good information on to him; she volunteered it without being prompted. Stiles kind of loved this kid.

 

Isaac laughed. “More than that…”

 

“For me to be healthy, happy and safe.” Mini-Erica said, “Mommy wants me to be happy, healthy and safe more than anything. I and want the same for her. Uncle Derek says that Beacon Hills is where that can happen.”

 

“That’s right muchkin.” Isaac said setting the girl down.

 

Mini-Erica walked over to Tori and hugged her. “I’ll be your best friend Tori!” she squealed. Tori joined in the squealing. Soon both girls were squealing, giggling and jumping up and down. Stiles was happy he wasn’t a wolf because the look of pain on Lahey’s face let him know that the girls were celebrating their friendship at a very unfortunate frequency for wolf eardrums. Isaac and Stiles both covered their ears as they made their way up the stairs and into the house quickly, before they could make Lahey bleed from the ears.

 

“You know, history might never forgive you for putting them together. Tori is nearly unstoppable on her own…if mini-Erica is anything like her mother we may be in trouble.”  Stiles told Isaac.

 

“She’s exactly like her mother.” Lydia drawled from the sofa, “only the good qualities though…”

 

Stiles took stock of the room. The whole pack was lounging around staring at him and Isaac and their lateness. Even the five babies/toddlers in the playpen at the far end of the room were staring and judging (okay, maybe that was mostly his paranoia…most of those kids couldn’t lift their own heads let alone turn their heads to glare at him). Cora and Malia were grinning probably looking forward to Stiles getting yelled at again by Derek, Allison and Scott looked embarrassed for him, Boyd, Peter and Jackson looked like they could care less, Derek was glaring at him as if he was personally offended by Stiles’ lateness, Lydia and Erica were too busy glaring at each other, and Danny was waiving them over to the empty seats near him.

 

“I feel so judged right now…”Stiles sighed following Isaac to sit by Danny. “Isaac was outside with the kiddies, Argent isn’t here, Mom isn’t here and Dad isn’t here but I am being mocked for walking in late.”

 

“Christopher has excused himself from this meeting, he is concerned that his presence would alarm Erica.” Creepy Petey said. “As for Melissa and The Mayor*, I believe they had some sort of function to attend at city hall.”

 

“We’re not going back to beginning of the meeting because you were late Stiles.” Derek said. Stiles supposed the tone was meant to be menacing but he had been on the receiving end of Derek’s threats so often over the past ten years that they had lost their effect. “Erica has already explained her and Maddie’s illness, and everyone else has brought up their business. I was about to close the meeting and we were going to start dinner.”

 

“Don’t let me stop you SourWolf.” Stiles said, “I had some paperwork to finish, I told Lydia I was going to be late. I’ll get the cliff notes.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and stood. At this the pack began to scatter, a few people grabbing infants to change dirty diapers and the others going of into the kitchen. The only people left in the living room when the dust settled was Erica, Stiles and Isaac.

 

“So you know that woman who runs the supernatural adoption agency?” Isaac said to Stiles.

 

“Yes.” Stiles said, only half paying attention.

 

“Well, she is finally convinced that Danny and I aren’t going to break up. So she’s letting us adopt. We’re getting twins!” Lahey told him with a glee that Stiles had only heard from the beta when he talked about Danny or talked about the possibility of killing things. The dude was a bit deranged…but then again who here wasn’t a bit off? Lahey took awhile to get used to and they weren’t the best of buddies but him and Danny would make good Dads.

 

Erica was already grinning at the statement. Stiles imagined that this was some of the pack business that was brought up in the meeting he missed because Catwoman was not as surprised as he was. That woman at the agency did not like gay couples and despised the Hale Pack. Stiles had thought Danny and Isaac would never get a baby supernatural to call their own unless they pried it from the woman’s dead hands. He was happy that it didn’t have to come to that. Arresting pack mates for murder was not something he ever wanted to be forced to do.

 

“How does she know that my plan to seduce Danny away from you will not work?” Stiles responded, not feeling too comfortable getting all mushy with a dude who wasn’t Scott or his Dad in front of a woman he planned on courting the heck out of. 

 

Isaac rolled his eyes. “The top three reasons? Because the plan doesn’t exist, Danny would never date you in a million years and you are straight.”

 

“True facts, Scarfy. Congratulations!” Stiles grinned. He was truly happy for the couple. Maybe he was a bit jealous of all the domestic bliss settling over the pack…but he was only human, he was allowed.

 

“Isaac!” Lydia yelled from up the stairs, “You and Danny need baby practice! Come help with the girls.”

 

Isaac looked sick but stood up to find Lydia and her daughters. Laura and Talia Hale were very demanding infants. Stiles did not envy Scarfy one bit. There was a distinct possibility Lydia and her Hale-Spawn would eat Isaac alive.

 

“You can do it Isaac.” Erica told her pack-brother as he left the room. “If you can handle Maddie as a newborn, you can handle anything.”

 

As soon as Lahey left the room, Stiles stood up and situated himself on the empty sofa seat next to Erica. He waited nearly a decade to make his move, so excuse him if he wanted to move things right along. In his opinion, this relationship wasn’t moving fast enough. If he had it his way he would have dragged Erica to the courthouse and married her the second she came back to town. But, he had enough tact to realize that Erica might not be ready for a big commitment like that and that she might not even be sure about them making it as a couple.

 

He had his time to explore relationships; only two being very serious ‘maybe this could be it’ relationships. But, in the end neither Heather nor Malia were the women for him.

 

Heather didn’t get his dark humor or his desire to stay in Beacon Hills; ultimately the lies he told her to cover up the packs existence were what ended them. She was now living in New York and pursuing a career in journalism.

 

Malia and him had the same…darkness inside them and started off as great friends. Stiles never knew that someone could understand him so completely without him having to explain a word; and Malia understood him and he understood her. They had been ready to settle down and marry each other, thinking that life together was so comfortable and easy…they must be soul mates. Until Jackson came back from law school and he saw how Lia looked at the reformed-asshole; Stiles knew they belonged together before either Malia or Jackson knew. The way they looked at each other like they were a blind person seeing for the first time… well he remembered that he used to look at someone like that, and they used to look at him like that. He and Malia split amicably after that and she was still his third best friend.

 

His point was, he now knew how stupid he was in letting Erica slip by all those years ago. Scott had things right when he found Allison and refused to give up on her. Back then Stiles thought it was pathetic but now he saw the genius in Scott. His buddy recognized the love of his life when he saw her, and decided he didn’t need to look any further. Scott and Allison had been saved a decade of fumbling around looking for the one and were now happily married with three awesome kids.

 

“So where do you want to go on our date tomorrow night?” He asked Erica with a grin, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

 

“What date?” She asked with a small laugh while resting her head on his shoulder. Stiles was glad she was cool with him embracing her because ever since their hug earlier all he wanted to do was hold her again.

 

“The date I’ve waited nine years for Reyes. You have all these feelings for me according to my very tiny, reliable sources and everyone in Beacon Hills knows I still have feelings for you. So lets do this. We’re not getting any younger.”

 

“Stiles we’re in our mid twenties…you’re making it sound like we’re in our eighties about to croak.” She said, making a grab for the arm that wasn’t wrapped around her and pulling on it until he was holding her in both his arms.

 

“Well excuse me if I just really want to date the ever loving fuck out of you. I didn’t know romance offended you. Wrap your arms around me Catwoman, I need to be held too.”

 

She did just that and took a moment of silence and cuddling before speaking again. “If this is a joke, I will kill you.”

 

“I’d except nothing less Catwoman. I never joke about serious matters of the heart.”

 

“Okay Batman. We’re going to dinner. And then your taking me to a movie that has a higher rating than G.”

 

Stiles grinned triumphantly. “It’s a date.”

 

“It’s a date.” She agreed.

 

They sat there cuddling the crap out of each other until Creepy Petey came to get them for dinner.

 

Now, Stiles won’t admit aloud that he has a list of reasons of why the pack should send Peter back to hell sitting in his desk drawer at home... pack politics has been pro-Petey ever since he stopped his evil villain planning and apologized profusely to Lydia. So coming out as anti-Peter would cause a headache for Stiles. But _if_ such a list exited, number one thousand one hundred and forty nine would be that Peter broke up the first ever Catwoman/Batman cuddle session ever with a grin on his face as if he just _loved_ that he was ruining Stiles’ cuddle time with his Catwoman.

* * *

  
**Footnotes:**   
*** The Sheriff is now The Mayor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this took so long. I’m trying to not make this too OCC. It takes a bit for me to get a Stiles POV to feel right. In canon Stiles is a bit of a jerk, very insensitive and not very nurturing and I read a lot of fics where he is the opposite. So I’m trying not to let those fics (they are amazing don’t get me wrong) influence the way I want Stiles to be…I want him to be like Stiles in cannon would be after 8-9 years. So he’s grown out of a lot of his being a jerk tendencies but they are still there.
> 
> So thoughts on chapter 3?
> 
> Check out my tumblr (hailhaleswriting) Or visit allhailhales DOT webs DOT com / teen-wolf for bonus info and updates on this fic and others.


	4. "Everyone's Around, No Words Are Coming Now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFO ABOUT THIS AU: Post Season 2 then we diverge from canon…No Twins/No Kira/No alpha pack/No Darach/No evil foxes/ Malia grew up a Hale, escaped with Cora the night of the fire
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TW or the characters, just my AU/AR. (and MY OCs). Also FYI, this is un-betaed, so all the mistakes are mine
> 
> Title Inspired by: "Good To You" By Mariana's Trench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It has taken me forever to finish this! Ugh! So Sorry! Chapter five still needs some final edits (i need to tone down the angst in it) and chapter six is almost done…I figure it was past time to start posting this….its been a year.
> 
> Thanks if you're still reading! And thanks for stopping by if you're new! I promise to have this finished ASAP.

This date was too good to be true. Stiles had taken her to the fanciest restaurant in Beacon Hills (which was a chain restaurant but it was the thought that counted), then to the movies where they saw an R-rated action film. Neither of them wanted the date to end after the movie so they went to a coffee shop and sat down.

Talking to Stiles was so easy and fun. They never really got to have deep conversations or laugh together before she left, but it seemed like they were making up for lost time on their date. Opening up to him didn't feel wrong; it was easy, and not as scary as expected. Before either of them knew it they were baring their souls. Erica even talked about that night in the basement- something that she promised herself she'd never talk about again- and Stiles was supportive and angered for her.

"I understand if you hate Ally forever. It may be awkward when my wife and my best bros wife don't get along well, but she kind of deserves it. I mean she apologized but everyone besides Derek, Boyd, Petey and Isaac forgave her. I don't know why SourWolf accepted her and Chris in the pack if he and his pack hate Argents so much."

Erica sighed. "Scott wouldn't join if he wasn't allowed to be with Allison. Derek didn't want him to end up omega…omegas die fast. It was understandable not wanting to join when Derek first was building a pack but after they saved me, he and Peter sorted out what was important; not power and vengeance but the packs survival. Derek cares about Scott he didn't want him to die. So he made no objection to Allison. As for Chris, Peter started falling for him. It's a tale I'd rather not repeat. Peter tells things in graphic detail."

"Gross." Stiles said with a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry you have to deal with Creepy Petey's gross tales."

Erica shrugged. "He's my pack brother. I love him and his quirks."

Stiles gagged.

"If we're going to do this Stilinski then you have to deal with the people I love and I have to deal with the people you love. I'm willing to work on being able to be near Allison without shifting if you keep the Peter hate to a minimum." She warned.

"Fine." He sighed dramatically. "But only because I want you, not because I'm an evolved human being that wants to get rid of his Peter Hale voo-doo dolls."

"You have voo-doo dolls?"

"Not important Erica…" He said with a wave as something caught his eye over her shoulder. "Well hello there! Aren't you a little young to work the night shift?"

Erica turned around to look at who captured her date's attention, and sighed. Walking towards them in her superman onesise, her teddy bear in one hand and her spongebob mini-backpack strapped to her back was her daughter. Maddie was yawning, her hair was a mess and most importantly she was not at Isaac and Danny's house where she was supposed to stay the night.

Maddie giggled and made her way towards the booth, Erica picked up her child once she was within reach and set her on her lap, checking her over for injuries. "I found you Mommy. Hi Batman. Why are you keeping my Mommy out so late?"

Erica looked at the clock. She had told Maddie she would pick her up from Isaac and Danny's house by ten, and it was 12:30 a.m. This was Erica's fault, she knew her daughter, Maddie would have gotten worried when she woke up and saw how late it was and would break out of whatever house she was in to find her. "Mommy's sorry sweetie. We were having so much fun we lost track of time."

Maddie shrugged. "It's okay Mommy. I got to explore and find you with my nose."

Stiles laughed, and Erica glared at him. She did not need this behavior encouraged. "Stiles, could you watch her for a few minutes? I need to call Isaac and let him know he had an escapee."

"Uncle Isaac and Danny were having special adult wrestling time. I didn't tell them I was leaving because they sounded like they were having fun."

Stiles was full on cackling at this point. Erica left the table before she began to laugh too.

She went outside and called her pack brother, while watching her daughter and Stiles talk through the café's window.

"Hello?" Isaac said answering the phone sleepily.

"Hi Isaac. Just checking in. Obviously I'm running late." She said with a grin.

"Everything's fine." He yawned. "Maddie's an angel."

"That's good. She asleep?"

"Yep. Left her passed out on the couch."

"That's funny. Because she just walked in to the coffee shop Stiles and I were in." Erica said before hearing a crash and swearing from the other end. Her pack brother had fallen out of bed.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Oh good, you're awake now." Erica laughed, "You know how slippery she is dear brother of mine. You left her unsupervised and didn't go check on her. That's a rookie move."

"Sorry, I guess I forgot Maddie was a devil child." Isaac growled, and Erica heard Danny laughing in the background.

"But Isaac, I thought she was an angel?"

"That was before she ran away from her favorite uncle." He huffed.

"She has never run away from Boyd." Erica said, enjoying the sputtering of surprise from Isaac on the other line before he hung up on her.

She walked back into the coffee shop and sat back down in the booth. Her daughter was giggling.

"Mommy, I told Batman what you said to Uncle Isaac. It was silly." Maddie said, cuddling into her side. "Can we go home now? Batman promised to go to the park with us tomorrow. He and Tori go every week!"

She looked at Stiles and raised an eyebrow in question. "A second date. So soon?"

"Damn straight Catwoman. Like I've said, I'm going to date the ever loving fu…dge out of you. I got plans for us. Big plans."

Erica rolled her eyes. If it had been any other man saying these things to her, she would have kicked him in the crotch. But it was Stiles, and he made the words sound endearing rather than creepy.

Maddie huffed. "Mommy, I'm tired."

Erica stood up and picked up her child. "Batman is going to drive us home, then you can sleep in your own bed."

"Good."

Stiles paid for their coffees and they made their way to his jeep. It was similar to the one he had in high school but was a newer model. Apparently, his old Jeep was destroyed by pixies a few years ago.

After pulling up to her house, Stiles helped her carry the sleeping child inside and put her in bed.

"Night Batman. Night Mommy." Maddie mumbled as she pulled the covers tighter over herself.

"Night baby."

"Night Batgirl."

The nickname woke Maddie up and she launched herself into Stiles' arms with laughter. "Best nickname ever!" she said, "Thanks Batman."

Erica's eye watered at the sight of them laughing together; Maddie had kissed Stiles' cheek in thanks, and Stiles kissed Maddie's cheek in retaliation. The cycle repeated with laughter after each peck. They looked like a father and daughter, like this was some sort of before bed ritual they did each night…and it broke her heart that Maddie didn't have that with her own father.

Her boyfriend in college had left her when he found out she was pregnant, told her he didn't believe that the kid was his, that she had been sleeping around. Erica's dad had paid the guy a visit and had him terminate his paternal rights, so he couldn't change his mind down the road and mess with Maddie's life. She didn't miss him and Maddie certainly made do without a Dad, but sometimes Erica felt guilty for the a-hole not wanting to be a dad to her awesome daughter.

After a good ten minutes, Stiles had finally put a stop to their little game and he was tucking Maddie (who was falling asleep again) back into bed. Erica tugged him out of the room slowly, so they did not wake the girl again, and shut the door.

In the hallway Stiles wiped the tears from her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You just…you looked like you were her dad." Erica said. She had told him the story about Maddie's father during dinner, so he knew that the guy would never be in her daughter's life.

"Erica, I see us going somewhere. And hopefully that means a wedding, more kids and growing old together, but I also want to be that girl's dad if you let me."

"Really?"

"Of course, she's as amazing as you are. You raised a great kid."

Erica smiled and grabbed him, pulling him in for a kiss. His limbs flailed in surprise at first, but then he began to participate.

* * *

She had been dating Stiles for a month. It had been amazing so far. They had gone on many dates, and he made an effort to include Maddie in most of them, saying that they came as a package deal, and he knew that if her daughter wasn't all for their relationship then there wouldn't be a relationship. Luckily for her, Maddie was just as head over heals for Stiles as she was. Her daughter was even in love with his parents, and squealed in joy when The Mayor and Melissa told her she could call them Grandma and Grandpa if she wanted (and if Erica's parents wouldn't be offended)

Erica had felt like squealing as well when (after she and Stiles had told him their plans for the future) Stiles' dad had asked she would feel comfortable calling him Dad. She and Stiles had talked about it frequently since they began dating and they both were of the same page; that they were in this for the long haul. They both saw marriage and kids down the road. Honestly, the only reason he hadn't moved in officially was because they didn't want to spook Maddie. So they agreed he would only stay over a few nights a week and they'd increase it until Maddie was comfortable. This morning Maddie referred to the Master Bedroom as  _'Mommy and Batman's room'_  so they were getting there.

The pack had taken the relationship well. Isaac and Jackson were still teasing her about the blush she had when they announced their status as boyfriend and girlfriend in that first week during the pack meeting, but other than that the rest of the pack seemed to be relieved that it had finally happened (apparently both she and Stiles talked about one another  _a lot_  in the nine years they were separated).

It was a weekend now and they were at the Hale House for a cookout. Stiles, Maddie, The Mayor and Isaac were playing soccer against Scott, Tori, Argent and Danny; Peter was manning the grill on the porch while talking to Derek, Boyd and Jackson who insisted they were 'helping' Peter; and Laura and Tyler were in a play pen that was set up in the kitchen, while Lydia and Allison (with Talia and Mason strapped to their backs) were finishing the rest of the meal.

Erica was watching the game with Mrs. McCall-Stilinski-Call-Me-Melissa, Malia, and Cora while sitting on lawn chairs. Erica held Cora and Boyd's son Jason while carrying on a conversation. In they past month not only had she gotten closer with Stiles, she also had gotten to know the pack members she never got to meet. She liked all of them (besides Allison) even Mr. Argent (she didn't like him enough to call him Chris) and felt at home in the pack quickly. What surprised her was that she found herself quick friends with Malia and Cora. Maddie had insisted that Erica, Malia and Cora were  _'best friends as epic and Me and Tori'_ ; which was high praise.

They were talking about work. Malia and Cora worked at a daycare/preschool next to the elementary school. Malia was one of the caregivers for infants at the daycare, Cora was one of the teachers that taught the toddlers in the preschool, and they had recommend Erica for the vacant position teaching kindergarten at the elementary school once they heard that her degree was in Early Childhood Education. It was nice having friends that she worked with, or having friend at all (she never had time for friends in college after Maddie was born).

She was rocking a sleeping Jason while Cora raved about how her most ill-behaved students (thank goodness Maddie wasn't one of them) and how she was glad they would be Erica and the other kindergarten teacher's problem next year. Malia was ignoring Cora and telling Melissa the tale of the time last month when she snuck into the 1-2 year olds classroom and encouraged Laura to put paint on herself (while the teacher had her back turned), because Malia knew it would cause Derek a headache from Lydia.

Once Malia was done with her tale she interrupted Cora. "So Erica, do you want to fight me?"

Erica looked at Malia to see if she was joking, and her friend looked nervous. "Why would I fight you?"

Malia looked like she was going to throw up. "Because I dated Stiles, and you love Stiles. You probably feel like I encroached on your territory. I swear I didn't know he was taken when we dated. And I really don't want to lose you as a friend. So if fighting me will make you feel better and forgive me then lets do it."

"Malia, for the one thousandth time, he wasn't taken then. He's taken now, but he wasn't back then. I'm not mad you two dated. It's fine. You are stupid in love with Jackson now and I have plans on making Stiles Mr. Reyes soon. It's fine."

"Okay fine." Malia said relaxing, "So how is the sex? He wasn't fantastic at it when we were together but it's been years …he had to improve, and also its different when you love someone."

Erica snorted. She loved Malia's lack of social grace sometimes.

"Really Malia, were you raised by wolves? Children can hear you!" Cora groaned indicating Jason and then pointing towards the little girls currently fighting over the soccer ball.

"Yes, Cora…we are werewolves, and we were raised by werewolves…" Malia said.

"You are impossible."

"I am so possible dear cousin."

Erica and Melissa were laughing as the Hale cousins lunged at each other and shifted, beginning to play fight. No one made any move to break it up, as this was a frequent occurrence. They lost interest after a few minutes and Erica turned her eyes to the soccer game.

Maddie had won the ball from Tori and was running quickly down the field towards the goal. She was not looking where she was going, and she wasn't stopping as she approached the goal. Erica stood up and handed Jason to Melissa as Maddie ran into the goalie's (Mr. Argent's) leg and was thrown a few feet before hitting her head on the ground.

Her daughter started crying once her head bounced off the grass, it wouldn't do much damage with her wolf healing but Erica was worried the shock to her system might cause a seizure. The game stopped and everyone froze at Maddie's cries, as her little body began to seize.

Erica ran to her daughter and pulled her close holding her still. She caught a glimpse of Scott and Mr. Argent holding back a screaming Tori who wanted to help her friend, Everyone else (sans Lydia, Allison and four children they were watching over) formed a slight perimeter around them, not quite knowing what to do to help but wanting to. She looked up at them all, they all had tears in their eyes and she realized that they never saw Maddie during a seizure and only a few of them had seen herself while having one, most of them might have forgotten about her and her daughter's epilepsy since neither of them had an episode since they moved to Beacon Hills.

Derek kneeled down next to her and put his hands on Maddie's head, trying to leach her pain. It wasn't helping Maddie, and that trick hadn't ever worked on Erica (aside from after Gerard's torture).

Erica cried as her daughter cried. Part of her cursing Chris Argent for hurting her pup, while logically knowing he hadn't hurt Maddie intentionally.

"Mo..mm…y…" Maddie groaned as her body shook.

"Mommy's here sweetie."

"Where…is…Da…ddy…" Her child said.

Erica was confused for a moment until Stiles was at her side. "I'm right here Batgirl. Daddy's here."

Stiles' right hand brushed Maddie's hair out of her face as his left wrapped around Erica's waist. Erica cursed the Argent's again, because this moment…this amazing moment…the first time the three of them were officially a family, was sullied by her baby girl having a seizure caused (in Erica's Overprotective-Mommy-Mind) by the Argents.

As soon as Maddie heard Stiles' voice her shaking became less violent, and Erica let out a sigh of relief. After a few minutes she was still, but her arms had wrapped themselves around Erica, clinging desperately to her torso.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we all go home now?" She asked.

"Sure thing Batgirl." Stiles said, kissing both her and Maddie on the forehead, before addressing Erica directly, handing her the jeep keys. "I'll get her backpack and your purse, you get her in the car seat."

Erica didn't bother saying her goodbyes to the pack, knowing Stiles would take care of it for them, and they would all understand Maddie wanting to go home. Maddie fastened herself into the car seat as Erica started the car and hopped into back next to her baby girl, holding her hand and whispering that it would all be okay.

Stiles came out of the house about ten minutes later, and placed her purse, Maddie's backpack, and what smelt like a bag of food on the passengers seat.

"Lydia insisted we take some food home, so she threw a little of everything in some Tupperware. Sorry I took so long."

"Do they all hate me for ruining the party Daddy?" Maddie asked sleepily, still gripping Erica's hand tightly.

"No way. Everyone is super worried about you. They want you to feel better. And you didn't ruin anything Maddie. Having a seizure wasn't your fault. They understand. Tori wants you to call her when you feel better." Stiles said as he began to drive.

"Okay." Maddie said. "I had fun except for the seizure. We were kicking their butts! And I liked being around everyone like always….Mommy, don't be mad at Tori's Grandpa…I should have been looking where I was going."

Erica groaned, her daughter knew her too well.

"Fine. I wont be mad at him." Erica agreed.

"Yay." Maddie said after a yawn.

The rest of the drive was silent. Her daughter fell asleep on her shoulder, and she and Stiles looked at each other in the rearview mirror every once in a while. They finally made it home and she carried Maddie in and to her room, as Stiles brought their stuff in and put their food in the refrigerator.

He was sitting on the sofa wiping tears from his eyes when she came back downstairs. "You still in this with me Batman?" Erica asked sitting down next to him.

His arms automatically wrapped around her, and pulled her close. "Hell yeah. I love you both more than I thought anyone could love someone…she just scared the shit out of me with that, and I didn't know what to do…was flashing back to all your seizures…it was worse watching her and all her…tininess go through that."

"Yeah, I know. It's worse watching her than going through it myself." Erica said, "But she's okay now. I just need you to know it could happen again, and it could happen to me too… being in Beacon Hills has helped us not have them like we were, but there is still the possibility."

"I know Catwoman. I'm still not going anywhere."

"Good, now let's talk about you moving in next weekend…"

Stiles perked up immediately, and they broke their cuddle so they could look at one another. "Really?"

"Yeah, she's calling you Daddy now, I think she's more than okay with this."

"So you heard it too! She called me Daddy! I would have done a dance if I weren't so scared for her when she said it." Stiles said, "I can have my shoebox apartment packed up in a week. You sure about this Erica?"

She kissed him. "Positively sure."

"Awesome." He grinned like a loon. "I love you, Erica."

"Love you too Stanislaw." She said with a smiled.

He grimaced, while pulling her back toward him so they could cuddle again. She loved that he was a cuddle-er too because cuddles were the best. "I told you that in confidence because I love you, not so you could mock me with it."

"No mocking, just real happy I know your real name."

"You've known for a month."

"Still makes me happy."

He laughed.

"Batman?"

"Yes, dearest Catwoman?"

"Please don't break my daughter's heart. Please don't break my heart either."

"I promise I wont. Please don't break mine either, I don't think its possible anymore for me to be without you or Maddie."

"I promise we wont break your heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thoughts?
> 
> Check out my tumblr (hailhaleswriting) Or visit allhailhales DOT webs DOT com / teen-wolf for bonus info and updates on this fic and others.


	5. "Can We Just Say The Rest With No Sound?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFO ABOUT THIS AU: Post Season 2 then we diverge from canon…No Twins/No Kira/No alpha pack/No Darach/No evil foxes/ Malia grew up a Hale, escaped with Cora the night of the fire
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TW or the characters, just my AU/AR. (and MY OCs). Also FYI, this is un-betaed, so all the mistakes are mine
> 
> Title Inspired by: "Good To You" By Mariana's Trench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Second to last update for this fic! 6 will be up soon (six is more like an epilogue than chapter)

"Bye-bye Daddy." Maddie called, skipping into her pre-school classroom.

Daddy. Damn that word still made him do a mental tap dance every time she said it. It had been two whole months since she first said it and he didn't think he'd ever get over how amazing it was to be someone's Dad

"Hold up Batgirl," he said kneeling down, as his daughter spung around and skipped back towards him. "It's quiz time Madelyn Isabel… Question One: Why is today different?"

"You and Mommy have to go to court this morning and then you have to sign more stuff at the lawyers after work if everything goes well. Mommy wont be able to pick me up until later in the day."

"Question two: how are you getting picked up after school?"

"Grandma Mel can't get me today because she will be at work. I go home with Tori."

"Question three: If someone shows up saying that they need to take you home and me or Mommy sent them what do you do?"

"Even if I know them I don't go unless they know the password."

"Question four: what is this weeks password?"

"Robin." She whispered so only he could hear.

Stiles smiled. "You aced it."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you Daddy. Even though you are a silly." She said before twirling around and resuming her skipping into the classroom.

Cora stood at the door, grin on her face.

"Shut up Hale, I'm a cop and a Dad. I'm a bit overprotective."

"It's not that Stilinski…"

"Then what?"

"Today's the day?"

"Damn right. An adoption and a wedding all in one day." He grinned. "Erica had the other kindergarten teacher take over her class for the day, I switched shifts, and I'm nervous. Both my girls will be Stilinski's by the time today is over…."

"I still can't believe Allison is going to your wedding and I'm not."

Allison, his best bros wife and a woman responsible for his soon-to-be wife's constant nightmares… he had been distant from Allison ever since Erica shared her story and he'd seen her scars…had even asked for another partner at work. He didn't want to ruin his best bro-ship with Scotty, or Maddie's relationship with Tori, but he also didn't want Erica having to smell Allison on him after being in a squad car with her all day. The whole situation was going to blow up sooner or later; he just was a fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away.

"She's not. Why would I have her at my wedding? Firstly, its technically not a wedding in the traditional sense because Erica didn't want a wedding ceremony, we're just signing papers. And secondly, Erica's parents are picking Maddie up today, not Allison that was a well-crafted fib to surprise Maddie. Just be on the look out for a Spanish man who doesn't like me all that much and a woman who looks like she could be Erica, only thirty some odd years older."

"Still got your heart set on keeping it small?"

"Yeah…just us, our parents and our kid…we'll do a pack thing this weekend. I'm sure Lydia is planning something."

Cora simply grinned creepily at him until he was so uncomfortable he backed away.

After leaving the preschool, he went home to change for court. Erica had just finished getting ready and was smiling excitedly at him. "This is your last chance to bail Batman."

"No way in hell Catwoman." He said throwing on the suit she set out for him.

* * *

"Mr. Stilinski, Ms. Reyes, everything seems to be in order. You and your lawyer were very thorough."

Stiles saw Jackson flash his best smug grin. Ever since helping Isaac and Danny in adopting their were-twins last month he had gotten conceited and declared himself 'The Best Supernatural Attorney in California'. It had almost been enough for Stiles and Erica to look for another lawyer to represent them. But in the end Stiles decided that they had a better way of keeping Jackson humble. They may have let him handle the adoption, but that didn't mean they had to let this whole big time attorney thing get to his head. They were his friends they had a duty.

Jackson made a gasping sound after Erica elbowed him to keep his hubris in check.

The judge looked at Jackson skeptically after his outburst but dismissed it quickly.

"The child Madelyn Isabel Reyes, is now Madelyn Isabel Stilinski, and daughter of Stanislaw Gemin Stilinski and Erica Estella Reyes." The judge said. "Just a few more signatures and its official."

"Congratulations Batman, It's a girl."

Stiles did not cry. There were no tears in his eyes as he signed those papers and he wasn't balling like a baby when they signed the form that would issue them a new birth certificate to Maddie with his name listed under 'Father'. And if Jackson told anyone differently Stiles would have his soon-to-be-wife beat him up.

He called his dad to let him know he was officially a grandpa. And they cried together in joy over the phone.

* * *

They went home for a few hours of celebration/there-is-no-wolf-child-in-the-house-to-hear-us sex, and then changed into their wedding attire. Erica's parents were insisting on family/wedding photos after they signed the marriage license, and his future father-in-law had told him in a very intimidating voice that Stiles had already robbed him of walking his daughter down the aisle, they least they could do was dress nice so they could take some nice pictures.

Enrique Reyes really was not fond of Stiles. But Stiles got the impression from his conversations with Joanna (his future mother-in-law simply adored him), that Enrique wasn't fond of people that weren't his wife, daughter or granddaughter.

Erica, in her white sundress sat next to his Dad and Mellissa, chatting excitedly with them as Stiles paced. His daughter and in-laws were late! They had a wedding to get to and they were late! Stiles was almost angry. His dad had to pull strings to make sure that someone was available to marry him and Erica, and it was almost five so the offices would be closing soon. He wanted to marry Erica, but he also wanted Maddie to be there…it was looking like they would have to postpone.

Until Maddie skipped into the room wearing a light blue dress with purple flowers on it that Stiles was told was her 'very special occasion dress'.

"Hi Daddy, I listened to you talk to Miss. Cora this morning so I knew I was getting 'dopted today and you and Mommy were getting married, and that Grandpapa and Grandmama were getting me from school. You are sneaky Daddy, but I'm sneakier. Don't lie to me no more, even if it's for a good surprise." Maddie huffed, hands on her hips.

"Sorry were late." Joanna smiled. "She insisted she change into this dress."

Everyone laughed and Stiles turned to Erica. "Hey Catwoman? Feel like getting married?"

Erica beamed at him. "Sounds fun Batman."

So they said I do, signed their names and kissed. It was over in less than a minute. Dad asked the person who married them to take a picture of the whole family.

"Thank you for making my daughter and granddaughter happy, Stanislaw." Enrique said in his ear after they took pictures and were leaving the courthouse to go out for dinner as a family.

"No sir, they make me happy. I'm the luckiest man on earth."

Stiles thinks that in that moment, Enrique might have smiled at him; but it may have been a trick of the light.

That night he watched his dad and Enrique become besties, watched as Maddie expertly manipulated her maternal grandparents into moving back to Beacon Hills to be closer to her because  _'I really want both my grandmas and grandpas to see me all the time',_ watched as Melissa wrote out Maddie's new full name for her on a napkin which the child tucked into her backpack for safe keeping, and watched as Joanna kept taking pictures of it all.

"I love you immensely." He whispered to Erica.

She smiled. "I love you more."

* * *

It was a conspiracy. You come home from your week-long honeymoon to find that you have been moved out of your own home, by your own father and daughter!

"Grandpapa and Grandmama need a place to stay when they move here, and this house is small enough for them, and Grandpa and Daddy's old house was still up for sale so I said we should have it. It's bigger. In this house there's no room for you to put my brothers and sisters, in the new house there's tons of rooms."

"Oh god. She's a little evil genius." Erica whispered from next to him, her hand on her belly. She wasn't showing yet, but she had taken ten tests yesterday and they were all positive.

"There are just a few papers for you to sign for the house to be yours." His dad said, "Maddie made the pack help move you, so nearly everything is settled, you just have to make it yours over time. I remodeled and repainted after you and I moved out so it definitely wont look the same as when you were a kid."

"But dad, you an Mel needed the money from the sale…"

"The place has been vacant for years and no one has made an offer. I'd rather have you start a family in it, than you shop around in a few years and have to take out a home loan to pay for another place. The kid is right, if you want more kids you'll need more room."

"It seems like everyone figured out our life for us…" Erica sighed.

"We have to talk to our daughter about boundaries…but she is right, this house seemed crowded with just the three of us… and the you-know-what is coming soon..."he said gesturing to her stomach. They agreed not to tell any one until the first trimester was over.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I am grateful we wont have to move and unpack so soon after moving here in the first place…."

* * *

After a month and a half of wedded bliss in their new home, the shit hit the fan.

They were having a housewarming party in their back yard, much like the cookouts they had at the Hale House all the time. Everyone they loved was there (except for the infants who were napping in the family room, just off the back deck) and having a good time. Except Scott, Stiles knew from experience when his best bro was about to do something incredibly stupid or blow a gasket.

"When are you going to stop making my wife cry? You've been acting like an ass to her for months for no reason… At first we thought it was because you just got into a relationship with Erica and she was jealous. But I keep seeing you pal-ing around with Lydia, and Erica is best friends with Malia, your ex…so she doesn't seem like the jealous type. So what is your problem bro?"

Stiles glared at Scott. "Scott, I value our friendship, and our daughters are friends, so believe me you do not want to have this conversation out here in front of everyone…in front of the children."

"What's wrong Stiles?" Allison asked, "You don't want your daughter to know that her Daddy is an ass to two of his oldest friends?"

"Oh, I have a reason. And it's about what you did to my wife."

"I've never done anything to your wife Stiles." She said, "Erica avoids me and I still don't get why…just like Boyd, Isaac and Derek avoid me, and like Peter used to before he dated dad. I've never been anything but kind to her."

Before Stiles could respond, growls came from all the werewolves of the pack and curses came from the human members. Tori and Maddie had separated and stood next to their fathers. Stiles' heart broke a bit to see this happening; he never wanted the kids in the middle of this.

"Do you forget the pain you caused after your mother died?" Chris asked his daughter in veiled horror, "Do you honestly not remember what you did?"

"That was Gerard. I was manipulated." Allison said. "I apologized, they were the ones who never accepted."

"They forgave you enough by letting you be pack." Lydia said, "But that's mostly because Derek cared about Scott's well-being. If he were a lone wolf he could have died. And you never apologized to Erica…and I don't know how someone even begins to apologize for what you did."

"I didn't do anything!"

Erica stepped off the porch and walked over to them, taking off her shirt and pants while on the way. There was a baby bump that no one but him knew about before this moment, but that's not what had everyone gasping. No one had seen Erica's scars but him (and her parents)…Derek and the others had seen her after the torture happened but the angry red flesh covering her torso was a gut-wrenching sight itself.

"So you didn't chase Boyd and I through the woods shooting arrows into us? You didn't hunt us down because werewolves were monsters that needed to be eradicated, even if they had done no wrong? You didn't hand us over to your Grandfather to be tortured? You didn't hear my screams as he took me apart, waited for me to heal and took me apart again and again until I was nearly dead? You aren't the same Allison Argent, whose mother, aunt and grandfather all admitted to killing werewolves even if they were innocent…the niece of the woman who burnt the old Hale House to the ground with innocents and pups inside? Yes, you were a child then, but you never atoned for those sins. You think you should be excused because of Derek accidentally biting your mom. Well your mom chose to die rather than be turned. That woman and many people in your family would have seen my daughter, the child I carry, any and all were-children, even your own daughter, dead. And the person you say you used to be? The Person who did this to me would have gladly turned a pup over to be killed so the world to have one less wolf… Stiles has been avoiding you to make me comfortable, because I still have nightmares about what you and your grandfather did, and I'm terrified of the day you start hunting again and you start by killing my child. He's trying to help me heal by keeping my contact with you to a minimum."

There wasn't a dry eye in the yard. Allison was transfixed on Erica's scars and kneeling in the grass crying…Tori had backed away from her parents in fear during the middle of Erica's speech…Maddie was sobbing into Stiles' thigh…Scott looked like he regretted bringing up the subject in the fist place… He could hear the rest of the party crying behind him but paid them little attention.

Tori had retrieved Erica's clothing and was handing them to her. "I'm sorry for what my Mommy did to you…" She stuttered. "Do you think that she would do it to me if I keep being a wolf?"

Allison reached for her daughter, and Tori jumped away. "Don't touch me! If you hate wolves so much, why did you marry Daddy? Why did you have my brothers and me? Do you love Tyler and Mason more than you love me because they are human?"

"I told you, that you didn't want to have the conversation now Scott." Stiles sighed, after Tori jumped away from her father too.

Tori ran into Melissa's arms and sobbed. "I'm staying with Grandma. I don't ever want to go home again."

Stiles sighed; he knew when this confrontation happened that no one would come out of it feeling the same. The pack had been successfully avoiding this confrontation for years once it became apparent that Allison didn't want to talk about what she did, she just wanted to be forgiven and move on. It never really bothered him until Erica and Maddie came into his life, and Erica told him her story.

It bothered him that Allison never really had to face the very real consequences about what she done, and because Derek cared for Scott, she got to be apart of the pack and they got to live happily ever after in their delusional little universe where everything revolved around their Romeo and Juliet love story. They didn't think about what lives they had devastated on their way to their lives together, or what would happen if they had children that ended up werewolves and Allison's past came up…

The truth was Stiles was guilty of it too. He never really bothered to think on the events of their junior year, or the suffering done to the wolves. He figured that they were supernatural creatures, and they could take a bit more pain so no biggie…and they had seemed to get over it. But he had been living in they same delusion that Allison and Scott were, and it sickened him now that it took a little girl calling him Daddy and a beautiful woman looking at him like he hung the moon to realize that werewolves felt more deeply than humans could fathom. That they were more human than humans were, and while their bodies may heal from damage quickly, their minds took a longer to heal from trauma, because they remembered every detail of the trauma, they didn't have the luxury of blackouts or holes in their memory.

This is how he started to get over his dislike of Peter, by understanding that Peter remembered to this day every single detail of the night of the fire. He remembered every scream, every family members death, every agonizing minute he tried to find an escape, and the intense worry about not knowing where his child was… how could someone not be a bit of an unhinged asshole after experiencing that? A human mind does its best to protect itself from trauma, but a wolf mind never forgets a moment, no matter how much it wants to. Every memory was there in your mind as if it just happened. So he understood why Isaac still goes to therapy about his childhood, how sometimes Jackson still thinks he's under Matt or Gerard's control, why Boyd and Derek get far off looks in their eyes and look like they are in tears at times, why Cora and Malia just run off into the woods when things get too much for them, why Peter was an ass, and why Erica would never be able to forgive what Allison had done.

Tori wouldn't completely forgive her mother either, her little mind would never write over this memory, and she would always on some level be afraid her mother would resume hunting one day and she would the first causality.

So much for ignoring the problem until it went away.

Needless to say the party broke up after that. The Hale and Boyd families left first, followed closely by the Mahealani-Lahey's and Jackson, feeling this was a McCall-Stilinski family thing and they were intruding even if they were pack. Then Chris dragged a crying Allison from the yard, and gathered up Tyler and Mason apologizing to the group before leaving to have a long overdue chat with his daughter. Erica and her parents took Maddie inside, and soon all that was left in the yard was Stiles, his Dad, his step-mom, Tori and Scott.

Scott looked pathetically at his daughter in Melissa's arms crying.

"Dad and Mel will look after her, and if she wants she can stay over with Maddie some nights too." Stiles said feeling like absolute shit at seeing his broken bro, "She won't feel safe at home until we work through all of this. And we will. We are all family Scott. You're still my brother, even before Dad married your mom. We just have to work through what we have been avoiding for ten years. It'll be okay one day."

Scott looked venomously at Stiles. "This is your fault Stiles. Why did you have to marry her? Why did she come back?"

Stiles never wanted to punch Scott more than in that moment. But his dad stopped him. "Scott, you and Allison have lived for ten years avoiding what she did, and now you have to deal with it like adults. You would have had to sooner or later. This is not Erica's fault or Stiles' fault. Allison has to finally come to terms and apologize for what she did after Victoria Argent died, you and she have been acting like it never happened while there are people that still suffer to this day for it."

Scott looked put-out by the logic that he was given before turning back to Tori and Mel. "Tori baby, Daddy and Mommy love you very much. I get you are scared and confused, and we will talk about it. But I'm leaving now. I'll come see you at Grandma and Grandpa's house tomorrow. I promise you wont have to go home until you feel safe again."

With that Scott left the yard.

"Uncle Stiles?" Tori asked after she was sure Scott had left. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to see Daddy and Mommy tomorrow."

Stiles wanted to cry, he never wanted it to go like this, he always imagined it would take place when the kids weren't around so they wouldn't have to deal with the knowledge so young. "Okay kid, but you have to promise to hear them out the next day okay?"

"Okay." She sighed.

Dad and Mel said their goodbyes and left, and Erica's parents were walking out the front door as Stiles and Tori walked inside.

Maddie ran to Tori as they entered the living room and the two girls latched onto each other like they had never experienced human contact before.

"Maddie, take Tori upstairs. I think everyone here needs to get into some pajamas and watch some movies to feel a bit better. Can you please loan some of your pajamas to Tori, just until your Daddy can go get some from her house?" Erica sighed.

Maddie nodded solemnly and pulled Tori by her hand upstairs to his old room, which was now a purple wonderland of all things superheroes, Legos and dolls of all types. Stiles quickly pulled his wife in for a hug once the little ones were gone.

Erica sighed heavily. "I'm glad it's all out there, but I hate the way it went. I mean poor Tori. I never wanted her to go through this. I want to cry for reliving what was done to me, and showing everyone my scars to get Allison to understand…but that little girl thinks her mother hates her for being a werewolf, she thinks her mother wants her dead…I can't imagine how that feels… Scott's right, it's my fault. I should have never come back to town."

"Slow your roll Catwoman. None of this is your fault. Yes, it's a crappy situation. But your actions didn't bring us here, okay?"

Erica nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The girls came down the stairs, and Stiles noticed that Maddie had loaned Tori her Wonder Woman pajama set, that she claimed had mystical powers to drive bad guys away. Stiles knew that his daughter had given up her favorite pj's without a second thought, just because she thought they would protect her bestie in this troubling time.

He grinned at the little blonde in Batman pajamas, who was settling Tori in on the armchair they were intending to share, covering her friend with a Care Bear blanket before skipping over to the bookshelves where they kept their considerable movie collection.

He and Erica sat down on the sofa as Maddie put her film choice in and sat down next to Tori. Stiles grabbed the remote and pressed play as Erica grabbed the black throw blanket and put it over them.

"Aunt Erica, Uncle Stiles?" came his goddaughter's voice as the opening titles began.

"Yes Tori?" Erica said.

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You are always welcome here, Godchild. We care about you."

Tori gave him a sad smile and hugged Maddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the angst…Fluff soon. I promise this fic has a Happily Ever After.
> 
> Check out my tumblr (hailhaleswriting) Or visit allhailhales DOT webs DOT com / teen-wolf for bonus info and updates on this fic and others.


	6. "You'd Be Good To Me, And I'd Be So Good To You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFO ABOUT THIS AU: Post Season 2 then we diverge from canon…No Twins/No Kira/No alpha pack/No Darach/No evil foxes/ Malia grew up a Hale, escaped with Cora the night of the fire
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TW or the characters, just my AU/AR. (and MY OCs). Also FYI, this is un-betaed, so all the mistakes are mine
> 
> Title Inspired by: "Good To You" By Mariana's Trench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: the middle part is Maddie's POV, I wanted you to hear from her before this story was through.
> 
> This is the last chapter (or the epilogue or the story), maybe I'll add more if I get inspired but for now this is it for this story. I hope you enjoy!

It took two months of daily phone calls, weekly chaperoned visits and countless tears before Tori would allow her aunt, uncle and grandparents permission to let her parents know where she was sleeping that night.

Slowly but surely Scott and Allison were working on repairing their relationship with their daughter. Allison had also started to make sincere apologies to the whole pack for her actions, and had made a particularly heartfelt apology to Erica, begging Erica to one day to forgive her. These apologizes were what started warming Tori up to the idea of feeling safe around her mother again, as they showed her that her mother truly regretted her past.

In the end, it took until well into Erica's third trimester for Tori to feel safe enough around her parents to return home.

Which was good because although he tried not to show it, her husband was getting concerned about her health (and her running around after two five year olds who hated bedtime every evening was not helping his concern). The doctor seemed worried too, Erica's tests had come back odd, and at first she had brushed it off as a were-baby quirk, but she remembered that her pregnancy with Maddie had gone swimmingly, no complications, and no test anomalies.

So she was glad that Scott, Ally and Tori were made-up for the most part and that Scott and Stiles had made up and were back to being best freiends, because her husband needed someone to talk to about his fears, and he refused to talk to her about it.

Erica went into labor at thirty-three weeks, and appreciated that Stiles had tried his best not to have a panic attack. She thinks his fury at her when she insisted on a natural birth (no C-section, no anesthesia) is what kept him from it. She tried to assure him that it would be fine (he was worried about seizures, she told him her medication and the pack's presence in the waiting room would keep that from happening. He glared at her and took her hand, not saying a word in response besides "I love you."

Her newborn daughter arrived twenty hours after they arrived at the hospital and she was completely healthy (thank god). She wasn't pleased at all to be out of the womb so she was having quite the tantrum, but other than that she was fine.

Erica was confused, because her little girl was healthy, but small…and Erica had gotten huge during this pregnancy (not that anyone but Malia and Cora had the balls to tell her). She heard the doctor's voice in her brain talk about all the tests that came out 'odd', and worried for one bleak moment that there might be something bad going on. She wanted to cry at the thought of Stiles, Maddie and her youngest girl on their own without her.

The doctor delivering the baby was a different one from the OBGYN they had been seeing, so she looked at them confused after she examined her daughter. "Mrs. Stilinski, why doesn't your chart say you are carrying multiples?"

"Because I'm not." Erica growled as another contraction hit her. "God! The afterbirth for Maddie didn't hurt this bad!"

The doctor had a nurse read off the test result that their OBGYN had been having a hard time with for the past few months.

"Those levels, that indicates more than two babies…" The doctor said, "Your doctor really didn't tell you?"

Erica was in too much pain to participate in the rest of the conversation, but listened as Stiles and the doctor talked, and tried to breathe through her pain (and not break Stiles' had from squeezing too hard).

"No, he said that there was something wrong, that it might be dangerous because of Erica's epilepsy. And my step-mom did the ultrasound and only saw one baby girl." Stiles told the doctor as Erica screamed through another contraction.

"Doctor," The nurse that was waiting to catch the afterbirth, "her water just broke…again."

The doctor ran to take the nurse's place. "Okay Erica, looks like you have at least one more in there."

After another hour, they were able to say hello to their sons. That's right, two of them; apparently they wanted to be a surprise and hid behind their sister during ultrasounds. They were much smaller than their sister, and were taken straight to the NICU to be monitored closely.

Erica could sense Stiles was still worried, but now he didn't fear he could lose his wife in childbirth, most likely it was now for the same reason she was worried; he just wanted his sons to be healthy so all three of the triplets could meet their big sister.

Erica sighed. "Maddie will be so pleased…crap we only have enough baby stuff for one kid."

Stiles smiled and kissed her. "Don't worry about that Catwoman, you did the hard part, let me handle that stuff. Rest now, we don't need you having a seizure."

"I love you Stiles." Erica smiled back at him as her eyes got heavy. "Make sure they take me to my room okay? And make sure they put those little anklets on the babies okay? I'm going to sleep now the mother of four, I want to wake up and count four kids okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes boss. Sleep now. I'm going to check on the boys in the NICU, then see if our youngest daughter is healthy enough to stay in the room with you, then I'm going to the waiting room to collect Maddie and tell everyone the news."

She was a Mom. Again… and again… and again.

Crap. She was a mother to four kids under the age of six; three of them with hyperactive Stilinski DNA, and all of them with Reyes stubbornness. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Madelyn Stilinski skipped down the hospital hallway holding onto her Daddy's hand; he was taking her to see her Mommy. Daddy had already taken her to see her little sister, and then to see her surprise baby brothers (so cool) and then they had Daddy-Daughter dinner in the cafeteria. The pack had left to let the family celebrate, and all her grandparents had went to get more baby stuff and rearrange the nursery to fit all her new siblings, promising to return in the morning.

She skipped into Mommy's room as saw her sleeping. She looked up at her Daddy and put her pointer finger to her mouth so he knew to shush.

Maddie sniffed the air, smelling her grandmamma and grandpapa's scents, they must have come earlier to kiss Mommy goodbye.

Maddie tiptoed across the room toward the two chairs in the corner, dragging her Daddy along with her. It was time for a super serious talk.

She waited until they were both settled in the chair. "Daddy, my brothers don't have names, and since you and Mommy picked my sisters name without me, I think I should name them."

Daddy narrowed his eyes at her. "Selina Minka is a good name. Selina is your grandmama's middle name, and also happens to be the name of Catwoman in the Batman comics, and Minka is my mom's middle name… and its pretty, its not a mouthful like my name or my dad's name…oh no…"

Daddy looked horrified when he figured out what she wanted to do. Maddie laughed. "Their first names would be grandpa and grandpapa's names, and their middle names would be your first and middle names. Enrique Stanislaw and Mateusz Gemin."

"Maddie…you aren't named after your grandparents, wouldn't that make you feel left out?"

Maddie narrowed her eyes at him. "Daddy, you know my first name is grandmama's mommy's name and my middle name is grandpapa's mommy's name… don't try to weasel out of this…Mommy's name is a family name too, its tradition."

"Maddie, I was cursed with a horrible mouthful name. I was embarrassed of it."

"Daddy, you were named after your mommy's daddy and your daddy's daddy, to honor them. So what it's a big name? You made it your own, and use a nickname to keep people from messing it up. The people who love you know your name and know that your mommy and daddy would love you as much as their daddies loved them…maybe more."

Daddy glared at her. "You're right, my granddads were great men, they loved their families so much. Did you know that when my grandfather's were boys, they lived in a place called Poland, at a time people called the Nazi's were taking over. Grandpa Stan's dad hid grandpa Gem when his parents were taken away by the Nazi's and then his family raised Gemin as their son. After the war, when they found that Gem's parents were dead, they came to the US, and settled in Beacon Hills. They were life-long friends…better than Scott and Me, or you and Tori… when their kids grew up and fell in love they were overjoyed… I should be proud to have their names."

Maddie nodded in agreement, not really believing there were better best friends than Tori and her. "So can we name them after grandpapa, grandpa and you? Please?"

"I hope they forgive me for this…but if your mom agrees then yes, we'll go with those names…"

Maddie started bouncing in her seat in joy. Mommy would totally agree! All she would have to tell her is how Mateusz started with and 'M' like Madelyn, Selina started with and 'S' like Stanislaw, and Enrique started with and 'E' like Erica…Mommy wouldn't be able to disagree with family unity like that.

"Now about the bedrooms…the boys can share when they get big right? And Selina and I can have our own rooms?" Maddie asked…

She was excited about becoming a big sister, but not excited about the idea of having to share her room one day. There were only three rooms besides Mommy and Daddy's room at their house, and four of the kids…someone would have to share. She was okay with sharing with Tori when she came over, but Tori also slept at grandpa and grandma's house when she didn't want to sleep at her house so she wasn't always in Maddie's room.

"Yes, Maddie. Provided there's no more kids coming, The boys will share the room that is the nursery and we will turn the guest room into a bedroom for Selina when she is older."

At that, Mommy moaned, "Stanislaw Gemin Stilinski don't you even think about getting me pregnant again!"

"Mommy? Did you hear the names I want to give my brothers?"

Her mommy chuckled. "I think they are great names sweetheart."

* * *

**_About four years later…._ **

Erica Stilinski was wary. She had just walked into her house from cleaning up toys in the backyard and her house was too quiet.

This could not be good; her hyperactive husband, her two year old twins, her four year old triplets, her nine year old, and her nine year old's best friend were all in the house, there was no way any of them were capable of being this quiet…all of them were trouble.

She had too many kids for this kind of quiet. She was kind of surprised that for two only children, that were products of only children, they ended up having so many kids. Six was a lot…and she loved every second of her life.

Yes, Maddie was still upset that she had to share a room, and still upset that they were running out of "recognizable to even non-comic readers" names from the Batman Family in the comic books to use as nicknames for everyone in the family… (the girl was obsessed with "continuing the theme", she and Stiles poured over their comic books trying to fit characters with the personalities of the younger Stilinski's) but she was so happy to have brothers and sisters, and loved being a big sister. Erica couldn't believe her little Maddie was nine now…where had all the time gone?

While Erica thought she made her way through the kitchen (after checking on dinner), dining room, family room, and to the living room, picking up toys, books, clothes, bottles and for some reason Stiles' badge, and putting them in their proper places.

Erica sighed at the thought of her babies growing up. She liked them like this, loved her little (well big) family and how close they were. Between her and Stiles' work, pack meetings, doctors visits, and after school activities it was surprising that they found so much time to be together as a family, but they made it work and savored every minute.

Erica heard a giggle from under the end table as she was tidying up the living room; she smiled to herself as she knelt down to investigate.

Her youngest daughter grinned up at her trying to hold back her laughter. Estella was the worst at staying hidden, but she was only two, so she had time.

"Playing hide and seek Estella Joanna?"

The tiny blonde nodded. "Da hide me"

Another giggle sounded from under the coffee table, Erica turned her head and grinned at the nearly identical little girl (this one was brunette, not blonde…Erica thanked god for small mercies, she had enough trouble with her sons trading places all the time because ' _We're identical Mommy, it's fun…_ '). "Solara Claudia, did your Daddy hide you too?"

"Mama!" was the two year old's response, followed by laughter. Her blonde twin joined in.

Erica smiled at her youngest children, "Come on girls; crawl to Mommy. Dinner is almost ready."

The girls crawled to her from under their respective tables, and she stood up and settled one girl on each hip. She started toward the kitchen but before she could Selina ran into the room.

"Mommy! I was supposed to find them!" The four year old said, running her hands through her brown hair anxiously. "It's cheating if you help me win!"

"Lina, the real challenge is finding your brothers, Maddie and Tori… Sol and Jo can't hide, you know that."

She sighed. "Daddy and Maddie are hard to find. Tori said she'd would help, but her mommy called her home for dinner… she went out the window again, can I use the widow to go in and out of my room Mommy?"

Erica rolled her eyes, Tori and Maddie were constantly climbing in and out of each others' windows, her exasperation with it is the one thing she has been able to bond with Allison over. "No."

Selina pouted. "Will you help me find Daddy and Maddie then? Gem and Stan are in their room pouting because I found them."

Erica thought for a minute. "Your Daddy probably is hiding in the jeep, and Maddie is always in the same hiding place."

Selina hit her forehead softly. "Duh, she likes the attic because she thinks I'm too scared to go up there. Mommy, go get Daddy, he knows I'm not allowed in the garage." She instructed before running off.

Erica placed the twins into the playpen in the family room on her way to the garage. She found Stiles in his jeep; he didn't drive much anymore besides to go to and from work (mini-vans were their thing nowadays).

"I've been found!" he exclaimed.

"Its messed up to hide a in place she can't go just so you can win when you're the last one she has to find." She said as she opened the passenger door and climbed in.

Stiles waived the thought off. "Its called winning." He looked at her, "What are you doing here? Get your own hiding place woman!"

"Dinner's almost ready, Lina just has to find Maddie, and sent me to get you, you probably won already." Erica laughed.

Stiles leaned across the car, "Wanna make out?" he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Erica leaned in, about to take him up on his suggestion when a Maddie's voice shouted in an exasperated tone. "Mommy! Daddy! Save it for your date tomorrow night! Every other Saturday night is Mommy/Daddy time. Tonight is Friday."

Erica and Stiles rolled their eyes and looked to the garage door, seeing all their children standing in the doorway snickering at their parents being scolded by their big sister.

"I'm not waiting until tomorrow Catwoman. Me, you, tonight…after bedtime in our room…" he whispered so their nosy children (even the two wolf ones) couldn't hear.

"Can't wait Batman." Erica winked at him, before jumping out of the car and making her way toward the door where her children gathered. "Get in, boys, help Maddie set the table, Lina get a juice box for you, your brothers and Maddie and find me the twins' sippy cups please." They all scattered to their jobs and Sol and Jo stayed at the door looking innocently up at her "Now, who wants to tell me how you got out of the playpen?"

They both kept their mouths shut, until Stiles came though the door, when they put their hands up, and demanded he pick them up. He obliged happily and the three of them simply grinned at her.

Erica sighed, she should have guessed that they would be little genius escape artists; the triplets could climb out of their cribs by the time they were eighteen months old, and Maddie could pick locks three months after Stiles moved in. If her kids wanted out of one place or into another they could figure it out. "You're raising our children to be criminals. As a Deputy Sheriff, you should discourage that."

"No, Catwoman. I'm teaching them resourcefulness and problem solving skills. These are good life skills for anyone, wolf or human to have." He said walking past her, "Stop standing in the doorway my love. It's sort of rude."

She laughed at she shut the door, and went to pull the lasagna out of the oven, while she listened and watched Stiles instruct her children on setting the table, got them all situated in their high chairs and booster seats, and made sure everyone had a drink.

By the time Erica walked around the kitchen island with the meal everyone was waiting patiently around their round table. She and Stiles spent the next few minutes dishing out portions (and cutting the food into tiny bites the triplets could manage, then squishing the twins' food so they could eat with a spoon), and after everyone else was served and eating, they served themselves and ate.

The meal went on like most other dinners at their home did; Maddie began told everyone about her day at school; Lina, Matt and Stan took turns telling everyone about the what Cora had taught them in preschool; and Sol and Jo gave small sentences about what they did at Erica's parents house today. Erica and Stiles gave small details about their day too, but let their kids do most of the talking, knowing that they would be able to tell each other about their days later.

Once dinner was done Erica shuffled her children upstairs to begin the bedtime routine while Stiles did the dishes. She bathed the twins first, and dressed them for bed and placed them in their cribs before retrieving Selina. Stiles was done with the dishes by then and instructing the boys where to put their toys.

"Erica, can you use the downstairs bathroom? Maddie is still showering in our bathroom and I've got the tub running for these two down the hall." Stiles said while raising his eyebrow at their oldest son. "Enrique, since when does a dirty juice cup go in the toy box?"

Enrique grumbled, as his brother laughed. Erica shook her head and walked Selina towards the stairs, Selina grumbled about having to bathe in the downstairs bathroom. Luckily for her Maddie exited Erica's bedroom dressed still drying her hair.

"Madelyn..." Erica groaned.

"I know I took to long. Daddy had to call through the door to check on me, to make sure I didn't fall or have a seizure." She said, "I'm nine mommy, I've been bathing myself for a few years now, I can handle it."

Erica was the one grumbling now while she led Lina to her bathroom to bathe.

After all the kids were bathed and dressed, everyone had gathered in Maddie and Selina's room (even the twins who had escaped their cribs, signaling to Erica that they would need toddler beds soon) it was Erica's turn to read a story, after which she and Stiles kissed and hugged each child individually before placing them in their beds.

Maddie sighed like she did every night at this time. "Daddy, its not my bedtime yet. I have one whole hour left."

Stiles nodded. "Homework done?"

She nodded.

"Her chores are done too." Erica added.

"Fine, one hour of TV." he said.

So Stiles showered and dressed downstairs, and watched TV with Maddie when he was done, while Erica showered, dressed, and folded some laundry while watching a crime drama in her bedroom. After an hour she was done and laying in bed, and her eldest child and husband were trudging up the stairs.

Maddie bounded in the room and jumped on Erica with a laugh, attacking her with kisses. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too!" she told her daughter. "Give me a second, and your dad and I will tuck you in."

"Mommy, I think I'm old enough to tuck myself in."

Erica's heart dropped, and Stiles' looked just as heartbroken as she felt.

"Are you mad?" Maddie asked.

"No sweetie, you're getting older, you are allowed to be independent, we understand." Erica said.

Maddie looked relieved and hugged Erica, before turning to Stiles and jumping into his arms. Stiles caught her without hesitation (like always), and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Batman. I love you."

"I love you too Batgirl." He said before setting her down, Maddie skipped out of their room with a grin after that.

Stiles planked facedown onto the bed with a sigh when they heard the door to Maddie and Selina's bedroom shut.

"We knew this would happen one day." Erica said.

"Maybe you did, I had been hoping they wouldn't grow up. Now look at the betrayal from my Batgirl!" He said, flipping himself over onto his back. "Pretty soon she'll be dating, not wanting us around at all and leaving home…oh my heart hurts! And the younger ones will follow her lead, and it will break me!"

Erica pushed him off the bed; he was starting to freak her out. "Shut up."

He got up off the floor and shut the door, before turning to her and taking off his shirt.

"That was uncalled for Catwoman." He said with a wicked grin before climbing on top of her. "Didn't we have a date tonight?"

Erica snorted. "Our eldest just broke our heart and you want to have sex?"

He sighed, "Not really, I just want to cuddle you until we fall asleep." He the leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp, and rolled onto his side of the bed.

She layed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Much. You?"

"I'm still sad, but thankful. You came back to Beacon Hills five years ago, and I want to thank you again for loving me, letting me be Maddie's dad, for bringing Lina, Gem, Stan, Sol and Jo into the world like the Goddess you are, and for building this wonderful life with me. I'm so thankful. I love you more and more everyday Catwoman."

Erica smiled. "Thank you for being my Batman, Stiles. Thank you for loving me despite my emotional and physical scars, for loving Maddie like she were yours from conception, and giving me our other children. Thanks for being my partner."

"Goodnight Erica. Love you." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight Stanislaw. I love you." Erica said, closing her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not saying which of the kids are wolves, and which if any have epilepsy. I figure it would take away from the family fluff of the last bit. The kids names are: Madelyn Isabel, Selina Minka , Enrique Stanislaw ,Mateusz Gemin ,Solara Claudia and Estella Joanna
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Check out my tumblr (hailhaleswriting) Or visit allhailhales DOT webs DOT com / teen-wolf for bonus info and updates on this fic and others.


End file.
